É claro que você sabe que isso significa guerra
by ViH-ViH
Summary: Nunca é um boa ideia insultar o heroi favorito de um fangirl. Ou o marido dela Kotesu/Tomoe


**Essa fanfic e uma tradução dessa aqui s/7553751/1/Of_Course_You_Realize_This_Means_War**

**A fic e de autorida da Sparks an Sharps.**

Existem vários privilégios em ser casado com uma incorrigível fangirl de super heróis. Como por exemplo, quando Kotetsu chegou em casa falando sobre o novo restaurante temático de super heróis que tinha acabado de abrir(Ele escutou de Antonio que o saleiro e a pimenteira tinham o formato do Mister Legend. Esse lugar poderia ser mais incrível ?),as primeiras palavras dela foram:"Vamos no fim de semana ,ou você quer que eu pegue as chaves agora?"

E assim eles foram, para o Hall of Heroes tiveram os pedidos anotados por garçonetes fantasiadas, assistiram replays da HeroTV em telas de plasma que rodeavam as hambúrgueres com sal do saleiro com o formato do , e em geral se divertiram como se não houvesse amanhã.E de bônus, o restaurante estava mostrando algumas das melhores cenas do Wild Tige da temporada passada.

Esse era o melhor restaurante do mundo. Tomoe parecia concordar com isso. Pelo mesmo até que...

"Deus, eles estão mostrando mais do imbecil do Tiger? Há, vamos lá deixem algum espaço para os heróis que não sejam uma droga!"

A voz do homem veio da mesa atrás deles. Kotetsu não se importou com as ofensas. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia algumas vezes. Vinha junto com a bagagem de ser herói, não importa o quão bem você fizesse seu trabalho.

Por outro lado Tomoe levantou da cadeira

"Você esta bem, querida?"

"Não" ela disse, "Mas eu vou estar, quando eu acertar algumas coisinhas". A expressão em seu rosto era preocupante. Ele só tinha visto Tomoe tão brava quando ela descobriu sobre o bullying que ele costumava sofrer por ser um NEXT. Seus olhos a seguiram enquanto ela caminhava ate o ponto de origem dos insultos. Sentado lá estava um homem corpulento com o boné do Adamantine Aveger na cabeça.

"Com licença," ela disse tocando o ombro do homem. Sua voz era severa, e mais que um pouco gelada. O homem se virou e a olhou de forma maliciosa

"O que você quer senhorita?" ele perguntou de trás de sua espessa barba. Kotetsu não soube dizer se ele estava incomodado pela interrupção ou se ele sempre soava mal humorado

"Eu percebi que o senhor estava falando mal do Wild Tiger"

"E...?"

"Por que você acha que pode dizer que o Wild Tiger é uma droga, senhor?" Ela perguntou com as mãos nos quadris

"Bom, par inicio de conversa aquela roupa é uma porcaria"

Ah, droga.

"_Com licença"_

As palavras de sua esposa fizeram Kotetsu ter um calafrio. Isso não acabaria bem. Nada que envolvesse insultos á roupa que ela havia ajudado a desenhar poderia acabar bem

"É surda, moça? Eu disse que a roupa é uma porcaria"

O inferno não tem uma fúria igual à de uma fangirl irritada

"Ah, Não. Eu não sou surda, senhor. Eu só não consigo te escutar. Essa _nevoa de estupidez_ que você está emanando abafa sua voz. Essa roupa foi inspirada na do ..Você não chamar algo assim de porcaria"

"Claro que eu posso. O que? Você esta dizendo que eu não posso ter minha própria opinião?"

"Você pode ter sua própria opinião. Uma opinião boa e adequadamente formada. A sua atual não se qualifica como. O fato de que você é um fã do Adamantine Avenger confirma isso."

"Que dia… Sua _vadia_! Retire isso"

Ela respondeu com um tom de sarcástico. "Ah, eu te ofendi? Bem, eu peço desculpa por apontar seu gosto terrível gosto para heróis. Adamantine Avenger é um exibicionista que traiu a causa"

"Adamantine Averger é o rei dos heróis, sua estúpida"

"Uma posição que ele roubou do Wild Tiger através de exibicionismo incessante e roubo de prisões dos outros heróis. Wild Tiger é o real rei dos heróis e todos sabem disso"

Kotetsu suspirou e se remexeu no assento. Adamentine Avenger realmente era um pouco exibido na frente das câmeras e isso era verdade, mas ele não era um herói ruim. Até onde ele sabia Avenger tinha conseguido os pontos de forma justa e limpa. Kotetsu amava o fato de sua esposa estava disposta lutar por ele- ela realmente estava- mas ele desejava que ela fosse menos... _Entusiasmada_.

"O que? Você realmente acredita naquela baboseira de "o dever dos heróis é proteger o povo, mesmo as suas custas"? Você é mais imbecil do que eu pensei."

…Quer saber?Apague os pensamentos anteriores dos registros. Ele podia lidar com os fãs da HeroTV implicando com sua roupa ,seus poderes,seus mé implicar a convicção da sua esposa , a sua convicção? Nunca! Nem nesse nem em qualquer outro universo ele deixaria essa passar. Destrua-o, Tomoe

Ela olhou na direção do marido. Ele não conseguiu identificar o sentido completo do olhar, mas ele tinha certeza de que era algo como: "Permissão para arrancar as tripas do infiel a seu favor?"

Ele fez um sinal positivo com a mão. Extermine-o, docinho

Sua esposa acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Tomou um grande fôlego e se virou novamente para o homem

E ela absolutamente o estraçalhou

Ele se recostou na cadeira aproveitando o sons agradáveis de "São ingratos sem valor como você que estão transformando a HeroTV em uma sombra pálida e sem alma do que ele já foi um dia !" e a doce,doce melodia de"Eu sei por experiência própria que a maioria dos fãs do Adamentine Avenger tendem a ter princípios morais fascistas".Sua esposa havia acabado de violar a _lei da boa vitoria_?Sim, claro, mas ela o fez com a graça de um anjo.

Deus, como ele amava aquela mulher.

Ele a amava tanto que quando os dois foram expulsos do restaurante pelo _pequeno _ataque de raiva dela, ele não se importou

Eles voltaram para casa, pagaram a babá e colocaram Kaede na cama para que ela dormisse. Eles ainda fizeram uma maratona com a enorme coleção de gravações da HeroTV que Tomoe tinha gravada até depois da meia noite .Nem um dos dois estava realmente cansado mesmo sendo tão tarde,mas decidiram que seria melhor se eles fossem dormir.

Entretanto, não antes de Tomoe tirar a familiar roupa azul do armário e direcionar um _daqueles _olhares ao marido

E no dia seguinte os dois acordaram um pouco cansados, mas extremamente satisfeitos, sem nem uma lembrança do homem terrível que ousou insultar Wild Tiger


End file.
